High School DxD (Bahasa Indonesia):Jilid 10 Life MAX VS Kekuatan
by almukaro
Summary: High School DxD (Bahasa Indonesia):Jilid 10 Life MAX VS Kekuatan : Pria VS Pria


Max VS Kekuatan: Pria VS Pria

[edit] Bagian 1

Baik Buchou dan aku, yang sudah memakai armor, menginjakkan kaki di ruangan luas. Aku mulai menenangkan diri setelah menghantam dan menembak Sairaorg-san. Astaga, tak bisa kupercaya aku bisa semarah itu. Sudah lama aku tak memiliki hasrat membunuh semacam itu. Memang, seperti itulah sakitnya melihat rekan rekan timku dijatuhkan satu persatu. Kemudian komentator berbicara.

[Sekarang! Pertarungan akhir bagi Iblis muda diantara Baal dan Gremory sudah menuju panggung terakhir! Pertarungan terakhir yang berubah menjadi pertarungan kelompok, disarankan oleh Sairaorg! Pihak Baal memiliki "Raja", Sairaorg, dan "Pion", si misterius bertopeng, Regulus! Pihak Gremory yang menghadapi mereka terdiri atas Switch Princess, Rias sang "Raja"! dan pahlawan semua orang, Oppai Dragon, juga dikenal sebagai "Pion", Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei!]

Astaga, perkenalan kami sungguh menggelikan! Bahkan Buchou tampak memerah malu!

[Zoom Zoom Iyaaaan!]

[Oppai!]

Anak anak memberikan sorak sorai ala Oppai Dragon dari tribun. Terima kasih semuanya! Kami meninggalkan Asia di markas. Alasannya sudah dijelaskan sebelum pertandingan dimulai, karena Penyembuh akan diincar lebih dulu jadi membawanya dalam tim akan memberi resiko besar bagi kami. Dia memang tak akan menjadi sandera, namun baik Buchou dan aku tak akan sanggup melihat kalau dia diserang secara brutal. Ucapanku mungkin terdengar kasar, namun dia takkan memberi manfaat dalam pertarungan ini. Kami akan merasa aman kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan kami, namun lawan kami adalah Sairaorg-san dan "Pion" yang sudah mengonsumsi 7 bidak. Kalau Asia diincar, aku memang bisa melindunginya tapi aku bisa babak belur. Maaf Asia. Karena situasinya sudah jadi begini, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Yang pasti, kalau "Raja" yakni Buchou atau Sairaorg jatuh, maka pertarungan akan berakhir.

"Sekarang, aku ingin memulai pertarungan."

Wasit datang diantara kedua tim.

"...Silakan dimulai!"

Akhirnya, pertarungan terakhir dimulai. Baik aku dan "Pion" lawan melakukan promotion menjadi "Ratu" dengan cepat. Kekuatanku meningkat. Buchou dan aku memasang kuda kuda bertarung, namun Sairaorg-san justru tersenyum kecil.

"Rias, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum pertarungan."

Sairaorg-san mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Semua budakmu sungguh hebat. Mereka begitu peduli padamu sampai membuatku iri. Karena itulah, mereka menjadi lawan yang tangguh."

Kalau rival hebat mengatakan itu, maka mereka akan merasa lega karena sudah bertarung. Yang tersisa hanyalah mengalahkan pria ini dan merebut kemenangan kami.

"Kami hanya terdiri atas aku dan "Pion"ku disana. Pihakmu juga sama denganku. Pada dasarnya ini sudah 'End Game'."

Sairaorg-san berdiri di depanku.

"Hyodou Issei. Akhirnya waktu ini tiba juga."

Kita belum bertarung sejak latih tanding di basemen kastil Gremory. Waktu itu aku masih bukan tandingannya. Tapi...aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat dibanding waktu itu.

"Aku tak punya dendam padamu. Aku juga tak membencimu. Ini hanyalah 'Game'."

Aku mengacungkan jariku padanya.

"Tapi aku akan membalaskan dendam rekan rekanku. Aku belum cukup dewasa untuk memaafkanmu saat kau menjatuhkan rekan rekan timku..."

Mendengarkanku, sepertinya Sairaorg-san tampak senang dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kalimat yang terdengar kau sudah melebihi batasanmu...! sudah kuduga, kau tipe pria yang tak bisa menerima kekalahan rekan rekanmu. Kau sudah berjuang baik sampai sekarang. Kerja bagus. Ya, itu sangat bagus. Ini sesuatu yang layak disebut awal dari pertarungan habis habisan."

GOOOON!

Aku menyerbu maju dengan kecepatan max, dan langsung menyerang ke arah tubuh Sairaorg-san. Sairaorg-san juga menutupi tubuhnya dengan touki ,dan melompat ke arahku dengan menendang tanah! Tinjuku dan tinju Sairaorg-san saling bersilangan! Tinju kita saling mendarat di wajah masing masing seperti serangan silang!

GOON!

Meskipun aku mengenakan armor, rasa sakit tinggi yang kurasakan seperti hendak meledakkan kepalaku! Helmku hancur oleh serangan itu! Tapi aku belum mulai! Mari kita lakukan,Ddraig!

[Oke!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Kekuatan yang digandakan terpusat pada tinjuku, dan meningkatkan kecepatannya saat menghantam wajah Sairaorg-san!

BAAAANNN!

Aku mampu mendaratkan tinju super keras yang menggetarkan area sekelilingku.

TES!

Darah mengucur dari hidung Sairaorg-san dan darah menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

Tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetaran.

"Serangan tadi adalah serangan rekan rekanku yang tak mampu mencapaimu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Sairaorg-san menyeka mulutnya.

"Tinju yang kuat sekali...! rasanya semangatmu mengalir langsung ke tubuhku. Dalam waktu singkat kau menjadi Iblis, berapa banyak latihan keras yang kau bebani ke tubuhmu? Itu kekuatan yang tak bisa dicapai secara normal! Aku merasa kau masih menganggapku enteng karena kau tak memakai kemampuan baru yang kau tunjukkan pada Kuisha. Sepertinya aku salah. Bahkan dengan Balance Breaker, kekuatanmu sangat tinggi!"

...Memang iya. Kondisi Balance Breaker ini yang paling gampang kupakai, jadi aku hanya perlu melatih dasar dasarnya saja.

[Terus melakukan latihan dasar dalam kondisi ini meskipun kau mendapatkan kemampuan baru. Aku sungguh hormat padamu]

Ddraig mengatakannya dengan suara kagum. Tapi berkat itu, aku sudah sadar kalau aku bisa melukai Sairaorg-san yang terlapisi oleh touki kalau aku memukulnya dalam serangan balik. Ddraig, tingkatkan saja pertahananku saat aku menerima serangannya.

[Paham. Tapi kalau aku tetap melakukan itu, staminamu akan berkurang drastis]

Lebih baik daripada terluka parah. Ini adalah perang habis habisan. Aku tak boleh setengah setengah.

Usai mengatakan itu pada Ddraig, perang tinju antara aku dan Sairaorg-san dimulai. Kami melakukan pukulan dan tendangan dari jarak dekat. Sebenarnya keahlian bela dirinya lebih baik dariku! Jadi ada batasan yang bisa kulakukan dengan seni bela diri yang kupelajari di pertarungan sungguhan! Ada jarak pengalaman yang lebar diantara kami! Tapi berkat fakta kalau aku sudah menjalani banyak pertarungan sengit dalam duel sungguhan, aku bisa cukup mengimbangi Sairaorg-san! Kuserahkan pertahanan pada Ddraig jadi aku bisa menangkis tinju Sairaorg-san yang tertutupi oleh touki.

"Serangan yang diasah melalui pertarungan sungguhan, begitu! Kau mampu memukulku tanpa berpikir panjang karena hal itu!"

Dia sedang tertawa! Di sisi lain aku sedang serius! Setelah melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat beberapa kali, aku mengambil jarak dan melihat "Pion" lawan. "Pion" yang melawan Buchou melepas topengnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti pria yang mungkin sebaya denganku. Namun hal itu berubah dalam sekejap.

BOKO! BEKI!

Tubuh pria itu mulai berubah sambil membuat kebisingan tinggi! Tubuhnya perlahan membesar dan berubah menjadi makhluk aneh. Bulu emas mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya dan anggota geraknya menjadi lebih tebal. Mulutnya menganga menampakkan taring tajam. Ekor muncul dan bulu emas panjang bermunculan di lehernya.

ROOOOOOOAR!

Yang tampak oleh mataku adalah Singa raksasa! Ia memiliki tubuh besar sekitar empat atau lima meter tingginya! Ia memiliki semacam berlian di dahinya. Ia berdiri di depan Buchou sambil menggetarkan bulu bulunya.

[OOOOOOO! Identitas "Pion" misterius dari tim Baal ternyata adalah Singa raksasa!]

Sepertinya komentator juga kaget. Tentu saja, aku sendiri juga kaget! Ternyata dia adalah Singa!

[Tunggu! Apa itu Singa Nemean!? Tidak,berlian itu kan...]

Sepertinya sensei yang juga menjadi komentator menyadari sesuatu dan menjadi kaget. Komentator lalu bertanya padanya.

[Apa maksud anda?]

[...Pada dasarnya itu adalah lawan yang pernah Hercules asli hadapi dalam satu dari kedua belas jenisnya...Tuhan dalam Injil menangkap satu dari mereka dan menyegelnya kedalam Sacred Gear. Ia menjadi sesuatu yang terdaftar sebagai satu dari ketigabelas Longinus. Kalau kau menguasainya, kau bisa membelah bumi dalam sekali serangan, dan ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi Singa raksasa. Sang "Regulus Nemea"! aku ingat kalau dia punya kemampuan melindungi pemiliknya dari senjata proyektil. Namun aku menerima informasi kalau pemiliknya menghilang selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Tak pernah kusangka kalau dia akan menjadi "Pion" dari Tim Baal...]

Apa kau serius!? Singa raksasa itu adalah Longinus!? Hal itu sangat mengejutkan namun Sairaorg-san menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Sayangnya pemilik aslinya sudah tewas. Saat aku menemukan pemilik asli "Regulus Nemea", dia sudah dibunuh oleh kelompok misterius. Sacred Gear yang berwujud kapak itu adalah satu satunya yang selamat. Kapak Perang yang seharusnya lenyap karena pemiliknya tewas justru berubah menjadi Singa raksasa atas kemauannya sendiri, dan melenyapkan kelompok yang membunuh pemiliknya."

Jadi Sacred Gear itu bergerak sendiri setelah pemiliknya tewas...! itu pertamakalinya aku mendengar hal semacam itu!

"Disaat itulah aku menjadikannya budakku. Kupikir pertemuan itu sudah ditakdirkan karena garis darah Ibuku adalah penguasa para Singa."

Ibu Sairaorg-san pada dasarnya berasal dari keluarga Vapula yang menguasai Singa. Jadi pertemuan itu memang sudah ditakdirkan.

[...Sacred Gear yang bergerak atas keinginannya sendiri...Dan dia adalah Longinus! Apalagi dia bereinkarnasi sebagai Iblis! Apa Singanya yang hebat atau sistem Evil Piece-nya yang hebat...yang manapun,ini sangat menarik bagiku! Luar biasa menarik! Hmm, tak mengherankan kalau aku tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Sialan! kenapa banyak fenomena langka terjadi pada Longinus di era ini!? Lupakan itu! Sairaorg! Bawa Singa itu ke laboratoriumku kapan kapan! Aku ingin menelitinya lebih dalam!]


End file.
